A Slice of Love & Family
by Sir.Demetri
Summary: Will Naruto and Sasuke get back together? Will their son get his dream car. Tune in to find out :
1. Chapter 1

_My Motivation/Muse is when my internet is down __

**_Title: A Slice of Love & Family_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated content._**

**_Chapter 1_**

Sasuke yells, "We are not having this conversation again and that's final"

_*stomping of feet then a door slam_

Sasuke closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Getting through to his sixteen year old son Natsuke was proving difficult lately. He understood his son was going through that rebellious teenage faze but did he have to make things so damn difficult. It was times like these that he knew his ex-husband would be grinning intensely because he thought they should have adopted a baby girl initially. However neither he nor Sasuke wanted to do the girl version of the sex talk or the menstrual one either. They had manage to settle on a baby newborn that interestingly hadn't been named as yet; it also sported brunette hair like Sasuke's and deep blue eyes resembling Naruto's. It could have been considered fate and the raven felt good about life. Then a few years went by and presently he was now divorced; his sweet and innocent baby boy was now an angry, demanding teenager.

Sasuke dialed Deidara's number; he needed to unload his excess stress on someone. It was his bubbly blonde brother-in-law who helped him stay sane in times like this when Natsuke acted up; because strange enough he too was a parent. As long as Sasuke didn't ring the blonde during his happy hours with Itachi, he could call.

Deidara: SASUKE!

Sasuke: Not so loud Dei, headache.

Dei: Okay fine….so what did Natsu do now?

Sasuke: Oh Nothing besides give me a migraine about wanting a car.

Dei: Yay! So when is he getting it?

Sasuke: Dei, I think you mean when is he not getting the car…because I said no.

Dei: Oh come on Sasuke, he's sixteen. Kids get a car at sixteen and a wild party too

Sasuke: Oh whatever Dei, I'm not going to spoil him. He needs to know he doesn't always get what he wants.

Dei: Says the guy who at age twelve had a Ferrari and a Benz before he could even get his license. At least he's not fucking yet, you should be proud.

Sasuke: Damn it Dei, not helping.

Dei: Okay look, if you don't give him he's going to probably steal it.

Sasuke: That's not the point, a car is a big responsibility and I just feel he's not up to it as yet, especially with the way he's been acting lately.

Dei: Oh well, you could always ask him if he would settle for a tattoo or body piercing instead

Sasuke: Hanging up now Dei.

Dei: Haha, toodles Sasu- hon

Tossing the phone on his night stand the raven went to bed, hoping his son would just get over the idea.

_Next Day_

Sasuke's day was good; no meetings, no annoying phone calls; only boring paper work that needed his evaluation and signature. But it was now five thirty and Sasuke knew he was not going to get all his paper done. The raven then decided it was time to call it a day. He packed up his paperwork in a neat pile on his desk and proceeded to head home to his son. Slowly pulling his black Lamborghini towards his driveway, Sasuke saw a Blue McLaren parked in his spot. The brunette quickly cooled his car engine in front of his house, got out and began to assess who the vehicle could have belonged to. Then he saw it, right at the left hand corner of the windshield, staring him right in his face, almost mockingly, the Hyuuga crest.

In an instant Sasuke flew into a rage, "Natsuke, get your fucking ass out here!"

The blue eyed brunette teen trudged out the house with arms folded to meet the deadly glare of his father.

"What do you want now Dad?"

"Where the hell did this car come from?" Sasuke asked knowing exactly where it came from.

With a look of pure innocence the boy shrugged, "I don't know"

Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them, "what do you mean you don't know"

"Exactly what I mean Dad, I don't know. However between me and you; I think there is a car fairy going around, so why don't you just let me keep it. You know, to not be rude to the fairy or anything."

Natsuke beamed even though he saw his father becoming angrier.

The older raven's glare narrowed while he spoke, "When I said no I meant no and if you go behind my back again you're going be in a world of pain end of discussion.

Natsuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're such a lame ass sometimes"

With an eyebrow raised Sasuke asked his son "What was that?"

The boy smiled "Oh nothing Dad"

Sasuke's hand took on a life of it own and slapped the teen hard in the back of his head.

"Ouch! Dad, what the hell"

The older man shrugged

"Oh by the way Natsuke"

"Yea Dad"

"Call either your uncle Neji or Gaara to come get this off my property, like now"

"Fine"

If Sasuke could massage his own shoulders he would have because he surely needed it now. He was silently fuming because neither Neji nor Gaara were able to come get the McLaren until the next morning. Therefore he had to park his baby in the garage because he wouldn't have his car stay on the curb. He also knew he wouldn't have his cousin's car occupy the curb either; even though the man was wrong for giving his son the car without consulting him first.

The raven smirked to himself, just a few more days and he would be dropping his son off at his ex-husband's house. Then he would get a well deserved week vacation from his son. Probably he could go to the spa or clubbing just to get a good lay, which he had to admit had been a while.

Sasuke climbed into bed then counted the days off in his head till his freedom while smiling to himself. He was going to miss his son during his week off like he always did but he knew his ex- husband would take great care of their son, till he got him back the following week. He couldn't deny that Naruto had impressive parenting skills and he would definitely know how to deal with their son's stubbornness to get a car.

The brunette always regretted that their marriage hadn't work out how they had envisioned. It had been a thrilling roller coaster that just came to an abrupt end. The divorce was rough leaving them both emotionally drained but they were both still there for Natsuke through it all. While the raven laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He then thought to himself, "damn it, why couldn't Natsuke throw his tantrums during Naruto's week".

Please Review =^_^=

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bare with me guys, I've started school but I'm determined to see this through to the end :)_**

**_I do not own Naruto nor any of its affiliated content._**

**Chapter 2**

In the morning while Sasuke was having his second cup of coffee with his breakfast. He saw a familiar redhead man and his cousin Neji being ushered in by his housekeeper.

Sasuke spoke quickly, "You both can just take your car and go"

Neji grinned, "Tsk Tsk not even going to offering us a cup of coffee before we go cousin, how crude"

The long haired man took a seat at the dining table while Gaara sat on his lap contentedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at both men "I'm not entertaining either of you this morning because I want to be on my way to work soon."

Gaara who had been quiet during the exchange said, "Whatever, Uchiha we aren't here to stay; we just want to know why you're sending back the car, plain and simple"

"I'm returning the car because I'm not giving it to my son"

Both Neji and Gaara looked at each other confused then Neji spoke, "Sasuke, the car is for you; Natsuke told us you needed a car urgently"

Sasuke slammed his fist down hard on the dining table then scowled.

"What the hell, that's it I'm going to kill him!"

"Easy Sasuke, talk to the kid first and see what's up plus isn't he already at school"

Sasuke sighed and sat back down, "Yea he's at school and Neji I already know what's up. My car is fine so I'm not in an urgent need of another. Natsuke is the one that wants a car but I said no"

Gaara smirked wickedly at Sasuke "Isn't that being a bit too harsh Uzumaki"

Sasuke stared murderously at Gaara for having addressed him by his ex-husband's last name, "When you get kids of your own Gaara you decide how you're going to raise them and I would best advise you to not let your tongue slip again in the future, my fucking name is Uchiha Sasuke".

Neji interjected quickly before his lover could've responded rudely, "Ok Gaara I think its time we were on or merry way"

"Oh and next time, pickup the phone Hyuugas to verify if I really need a favour; your morning invasion could have been avoided"

Neji smirked and walked out then Gaara rolled his eyes and followed his husband out the door.

Sasuke heard the sound of the car leaving his driveway and did mental jumping jacks. The automobile was now out of the way but he still had to dish out some punishment to a lying sixteen year old.

He drank the last of coffee and headed to work.

The raven was having a surprisingly great day thus far; his business meetings had gone well and he had a great lunch. Having had to deal with his cousin's visit and grounding an angry Natsuke the day before had taken a toll on his nerves. However the better part of his day was yet to come and he was eagerly anticipating it. He was going to drop his son at his ex-husband's house, visit the spa then probably go hangout at a bar or nightclub, whatever tickled his fancy.

The brunette man was so absorbed in the moment he hadn't realized his secretary had waltz in.

"Oh Sasuke-kun"

"Its Mr. Uchiha Miss Haruno and what is it?"

The pink haired woman smiled brightly at the raven, "Sorry, just wanted you to know that there was a call for you"

"Miss Haruno you came all the way inside my office to inform me; when you could've done so from your desk"

The woman began blushing and twirling her hair with her fingers, "I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't pick up the phone and it's urgent, the call was from your son's school. They said that he's is in trouble and they are asking if you could come in now"

In an instant Sasuke's eyes went wide at the mention of his son's name and trouble in the same sentence. However like any good parent he was already out the door and driving hastily towards his son's school.

Having parked his car in the school lot, Sasuke briskly walked to the main office of school building. The brunette was concerned for his son but he had to smirk to himself because he didn't fail to notice how his presence was affecting those around him.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke was now standing in the simple furnished office of the principal.

"Where is Natsuke, is everything alright?"

"Please have a seat Mr. Uchiha everything is going to be fine; you too Mr. Uzumaki, have a seat."

Sasuke's body stiffened and his expression instantly went from concerned to curious then to lust. He didn't hear when his ex husband showed up at the door but now his eyes were busy taking in the blond man's appearance.

The raven hadn't seen the man in a long time because their divorce proceedings were handled through lawyers only, all conversations were done over the phone or by email and Natsuke was dropped off at the driveway of either man's house. However, Sasuke had to admit Naruto had changed immensely; he was taller than he remembered, his skin was now tanner, the plaid shirt he was wearing molded perfectly to his large muscles and damn to hell the jeans he was wearing because it was showing off the large size of his ex-husband's package.

"Sasuke!"

The brunette was brought back to reality by the hard voice of the man seated beside him.

Embarrassed that he was caught staring Sasuke quickly replied, "Yes sorry, um what was that Miss Tsunade?"

The large breasted woman sighed, "I said your son vandalized a teacher's vehicle"

Sasuke was now as irate as Naruto.

"Gentlemen, Natsuke is a good student and we were all shocked to know he did that"

An angry Naruto unfolded his arms and spoke, "where can we find him now?"

"Oh I'll just have my secretary send him in."

One moment the blonde woman was on the phone; then in came walking their son with what appeared to be red paint on his fingers, face and clothes.

Sasuke was now scowling at the boy while Naruto rose from his chair and faced his son.

Natsuke was looking down at his feet with a guilty expression that indicated tears were near.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "Natsuke what did you do?"

The boy didn't respond.

Naruto took a step towards his son but the boy cowardly to one step back. Naruto's voice rose sternly, "Your Dad is talking to you, answer".

Sasuke felt a migraine coming on from all that was happening.

"I wrote something bad on a teacher's car as a joke. I'm sorry Dad its just that the can said 'removable with water' so I had no idea it wouldn't come off"

Naruto shook his head in aggravation, "so not only did you damage a teacher's car but you wrote something in appropriate. What did you paint on the car?"

Natsuke spoke but it was inaudible.

"We can't hear you"

The boy repeated again but clearer, "I want a ride like this bitch"

Both men stared shamefully at their son. At this point Sasuke was so annoyed he was ready to leave, "What will his punishment be Miss Tsunade"

"Oh it has been decided that he has a week suspension and when he returns to school, a week of bathroom cleaning duty"

Natsuke jumped up, "WHAT! I'm not doing it; those bathrooms are nasty as hell". However his retort quickly died down when he saw his father giving him the infamous Uchiha glare.

Naruto smiled, "Miss Tsunade, please have the teacher send the bill for the damages to me Natsuke will surely be paying it with his allowance"

"Thank you for contacting us about our son, he will see you in a week".

Naruto and Sasuke were now standing in the parking lot of the school waiting for their son to collect his things and meet them.

Sasuke leaned comfortably against his ex-husband's large Dodge Ram while he stared at his feet.

"Sasuke"

"Hn" the brunette man was now looking into the azure eyes of his blonde ex-husband.

"How have you been?"

"Good, I guess"

The muscled blonde leaned against his truck beside Sasuke, folded his arms and had look of concern.

"You guess?"

"Yea, it's just that our son has been real handful lately. He's been acting out as you can clearly see and it's close to driving me nuts"

Naruto could see that Sasuke was more strung out and tired than he'd ever seen him before. However he wouldn't admit it outright to the raven because he knew it was a sign of weakness to him. He also knew his ex-husband despised the very thought of projecting himself as having even an ounce of weakness. It was just who Sasuke was from what he remembered and it was also the Uchiha way.

**Don't Forget to review guys **

**Arigato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Chapter**

**I'm not sure about the direction this fic going cause I'm drifting away from my outline (._.) But I will finish it, hope you like this chapter.**

"Sasuke, you look like you could do with a break"

Sasuke smirked, "well good thing you're taking him off my hands today"

Naruto was no longer resting against his vehicle but standing in front of Sasuke, "I know this maybe difficult but how about he stays with me for two weeks instead of one"

The brunette man was now laughing at his ex-husband, "You have got to be kidding me"

Naruto was in turn staring at the raven with a serious expression.

"No joke Sasuke, think about it? It will get you the chill time you need and I could have him work with me to pay for the damages of that teacher's car. We would definitely go back to our routine the following week, so what do you say?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, as long as he comes back to me in one piece and remember no car"

The tan man grinned widely, "Ok he'll be in good hands, no worries".

Natsuke was now walking towards his parents with his head hung low and dragging his feet.

Both men stared at their son but it was Naruto who broke the silence and spoke, "Natsuke, words can't express our disappointment in you right now. You're going to go with your Dad to get your stuff because you know you'll be spending this week with me. But, it will be two weeks instead of one like always."

The boy's eyes opened wide and scowled at his father, "Oh come on Pops, seriously?"

Sasuke was so amused by the look of anguish on his son's face, he smirked.

"You can pick him up in an hour Naruto, let's go Natsuke"

"Don't I get a say in all this!"

Both men looked at each other, laughed then said "No"

Naruto was now sitting in Sasuke's living room waiting for his son to be ready. This was quite different from the norm; usually the blonde man would be sitting in his car waiting outside. It was the first time in six years that he had been invited in by the other man; he was saddened by this but happy at the same time. The house was giving him a very nostalgic feeling because Sasuke still kept it very modern and clean, the way he remembered their home as a family had been. While looking around Naruto saw that their family portraits that had included himself, Sasuke and Natsuke were replaced with photos of Sasuke or just photos of the raven and their son. Naruto couldn't blame the man for taking them down because they weren't that kind of family anymore, however the blonde still felt hurt by it.

The six years that had passed, had left himself and Sasuke practically strangers and Naruto knew a lot had changed, both emotionally and physically between them. The blonde noted that Sasuke wore his hair the same but he was taller, a bit leaner and even more reserved than before. Despite the time lapse and the divorce; Naruto still liked that he and Sasuke could be amicable towards each other. Being invited inside was also proof of the now civility between them.

"Naruto, Natsuke will be with you shortly. He didn't even start packing like I told him to yesterday."

The blond smiled, "Why, am I not surprised?"

"Since you're waiting, would you like a beer?"

Naruto started chuckling, "Sure, why not"

The younger man narrowed his eyes at the blonde before him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just say it Usuratonkachi"

"Ok ok, it's just that when we were married you would've been offering me ice tea instead"

"It's good for you but I know damn well you don't want any ice tea", replied Sasuke

"Ok Pops I'm ready to go, bye Dad seeya"

The older raven grabbed his son by the collar before he rushed passed him and enveloped in a hug.

"Don't think you can just run off like that without saying goodbye kid", said Sasuke.

"Oh come on Dad its just two weeks, now let me go you're embarrassing me", whined Natsuke.

The blonde who was looking at the duo's interaction couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Sasuke had let his son go and was giving him fair warnings about his behaviour towards his father and going to bed on time for school.

Natsuke managed to get free and was already out the door, making his way towards the blonds' truck.

"I guess I'll see you around teme", said Naruto as he got in the drivers side.

"Hn, just bring him back alive dobe", snickered the Sasuke

Naruto's truck had now out of sight leaving the brunet man standing alone on the corner.

**The Next Morning at Naruto's House**

_Bang, Bang, Bang! (Metal spoon hitting a pot sound)_

"Get Up Now!"

"Pops, what the hell, it's a Sunday"

"Sunday, it is indeed my son and your punishment begins today. You will be working at the hospital"

Natsuke groaned loudly and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Get up now Nat or I will think of a far worse punishment for you"

"Really Pops, what could be worse than working in a smelly place filled with sick people", sighed Natsuke.

"Well, I could pass you on to your grandparents, Iruka and Kakashi to do some housekeeping for them." said Naruto.

The young boy's mind instantly remembered the time he was helping his grandparents clean their home and he stumbled upon their naked photo collection, which included very vivid images of his grandparents naked during sex. The horrifying memory had him feeling sick as though he wanted to barf and since that day he vowed never to help his grandparents clean again .

"Ok, ok, I'm up" replied the teen.

Naruto was really amazed at the speed his son got ready up; thus he filed a mental note to use his stepdads as his wildcard the next time Natsuke decided to act up.

The blonde had by now arrived at work with his son and was walking towards the entrance.

"Remember what I said Nat, best behaviour"

"Yes, Pops I got it"

"Good morning Dr. Uzumaki"

Naruto looked around to see three nurses giggling, blushing and waving at him.

"Good morning ladies, hope you all have a great day today", he said then winked at them.

The nurses squealed and hurried towards the staff entrance.

"Ugh, don't let me barf" said Natsuke while rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Nat", replied Naruto.

"Yea, yea fine"

Natsuke was now standing at the large receptionist desk waiting. Naruto had already signed in but he was busy speaking to the head nurse.

"Natsuke this is Nurse Haku, he will be in charge of you and your duties. I'll see you around lunch time"

The boy looked at his dad walking away, "Pops, you're not just gonna leave me here and go are you?"

Naruto smiled and walked away waving good bye to his son.

The man known as nurse Haku stood in front of the teen and smiled gently.

"Hello Natsuke how are you?"

The boy pouted, "I'm fine; tell me what do so I can go"

"How about we start with something really easy since it is your first day? Oh! I know, you can help me with emptying the patient's bedpans."

The teen eyes went wide, "WHAT? NOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
